Jet - Marauders - Short Story
by tobeawallflower
Summary: What happens when the Marauders meet a girl they've never seen before? A fellow Gryffindor who befriends the boys and devises a cunning plan to make Lily fall for James. Problem is, will she find out their secret or will they discover hers? Crappy and cliche I know, just read it please, give it a chance :)


As you all know, I'm a Potter head! So here is a little One Shot thing, I've been thinking about for a while. Enjoy P.S I didn't include Peter because I don't like him. There I said it, plain and simple. I don't like Peter Pettigrew, therefore I shall not include him in my short story.

* * *

It was the afternoon and the boys skipped a boring lesson of History of Magic and were lounging in the empty Gryffindor Common Room, James was doing is usual and daily moan to his friends on how Lily hates him, not matter how hard he tries blah blah blah...Remus and Sirius were tired of hearing the same thing but he was their best mate. So they listened...sort of.

"I mean what do I have to do to get her to like me?!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air

"That's easy" a velvet smooth voice answered before the other boys could

They were a little startled by the comment from the other person in the room, seeing how they thought they were the only ones there, they all turned to face the other person who happened to be in the room. There sat in the darkest corner, sat in the shadows, the only thing visible was a faint silhouette of their body.

"Excuse me?" James looked at the figure, had they really been listening to his whole whine about Lily?

"I said, that's easy" they repeated

Sirius and Remus stood up from their seats in front of the fire and turned fully to face the hidden silhouette

"Oh really?" Sirius questioned "How do you know" he raised a brow at the figure who was sat leaned back in the chair, arms crossed in a very casual, carefree manner

"I've been listening to go on and on about you little dilemma and honestly your problem can be quiet easily fixed"

"Excuse me but who are you?" Remus finally asked the question they all wanted answering

The figure stood, they were tall but not taller than the boys, defiantly female. She sauntered over and into the light only for the boys to be met with an unfamiliar face who is wearing a Gryffindor uniform "I'm a little hurt boys, I know who you are and yet you don't know me? I mean we've only been in the same Defense against the dark arts class and Transfiguration class all year" her voice rang out with a smirk

The three boys looked at the girl up and down, taking in every feature trying to figure out who she was. They practically run the school so how is it they have no idea who she is? She can't be new, they'd defiantly know a new girl, so who is she?

Her bronzed tan, slightly darker than average showing some form of foreign background, her dark eyes, like black pebbles to match her coal black hair that cascaded down to her small waist. The first thing that Sirius noticed was her body, pretty average, the uniform didn't do much for her. Tall and slender he guessed, the only thing about her body that did catch his eye was the long legs but that was expected with her height. A bit tall for a girl but not taller than the boys, they all held several inches more than her. Of course a strange and mysterious girl like her must have a unique appearance quality and she did. A long white streak going through her hair, just one line, no more. Like a white chalk line across a blackboard.

"No, if you were in our class, I would definitely know who you are" Remus muttered, running through his mind, a list of students in Gryffindor, in his classes, he should know who she is and he's hates to admit that he's a little disappointed as he is drawing a blank, he's prefect for god sake...he knows almost every Gryffindor student, and definitely everyone in his year.

She just smirked before finally introducing herself "I'm Camilla" a slight Spanish accent added when she spoke her name.

"Well _Camilla..._" James emphasized her name "Please enlighten us with your so called easy method to get Lily interested in me" he said slowly and sarcastically as if he already knew it wouldn't work

"Make her jealous" she stated

James jut scoffed "Yeah right, like that will work, it's exactly what she wants, me to move on"

"Hang on, lets just here he out" Sirius was now interested in what this Camilla had to say

"Think about it okay, I've been here everyday, same time, same place, and I always here you moaning about this problem, I always hear you arguing with Lily and you've given her so much attention that by now, no matter how annoyed she gets, how irritated she may seem, its become almost a routine, it's apart of her everyday life, she expects it, so what you need to do is cut her off completely and not gradually, I mean just ignore her all at once, don't talk to her, don't talk about her, don't look at her, don't even think about her, focus on another girl" she paused seeing the boys eat up her idea

"I still don't get it" James muttered

"No wait, I think she's onto something" Remus was now following and putting the pieces together "Because Lily is so used to you following her around and all that if you just cut her off all at once, it'll be totally unexpected and she'll be unprepared and at the same time miss it because she's lost something she's had for nearly 6 whole years at school"

"Exactly" Camilla smiled "So when she see's you with another girl, she won't be happy, she wonder why and start digging and eventually get jealous therefore realizing her feelings for you"

"Okay okay" James nodded "I think I get it now" he grinned "this actually might work"

"How come we never thought of this?" Sirius pondered

"Because, you don't know what Lily is like behind closed doors" Camilla added

"Oh and you do?" Sirius gave her a 'oh really?' look

"Yeah, I share a dorm with her" she shrugged

"Oh"

"I know what she thinks about you, all the things she's said about you when you're not around"

"Okay so, I like this, how are we going to do this, who do I need to get to like me?" James questioned

"No, not like that, you need someone who will fake it for you, you know, pretend, if you actually do get a girl to like you and you pretend to like her back, that's just harsh, you need someone who can play the part for you" Camilla explained

"Who?" Sirius asked

"Guys I think thats pretty obvious" Remus laughed, but James and Sirius just looked at him waiting for and answer, Remus however couldn't believe how slow the two boys were "Her" he points at Camilla who is standing there nodding along with Remus

"You?" James points at her "You want to be my fake girlfriend?" James raises his brows a little unsure

"Sure why not" she shrugs "It'll be fun, I always like a good challenge"

"Wait wait guys" Sirius holds his hands up "Couldn't we get someone a little more...I dunno" he gestures to her body, Camilla tries not to be a offended and Sirius see's the look on her face and tries to catch himself "No no not like that I mean...well sort of like that, I mean, it's not like you're not..." he gestures to her body again "You are but...you're not...you know?" he was fumbling with his words

"No it'll be fine, this might actually work" Remus puts in

"Alright so how are we going to do this exactly?" James looks at Camilla

"Okay so basically, Lily always goes on about how immature you are, right? So what you need to do is that when you cut off all contact with her and are with me, you need to act more mature, because lets face it, every girl wants to be able to have a guy change for the better for her, right? So this whole time Lily thinks that she can get you to become more mature for her, but if she's see's that she failed and another girl succeeded, that girl being me, it would add to the jealousy, its not just one thing, you need to go all out with this" she explained

There was a moment of silence as they processed everything. James being the first to speak up

"When do we start?"


End file.
